1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly to a clogging degree deciding method for a dryer, which can accurately determine a clogging degree of an air passage, even when there is an influence of external environments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a body having a certain shape, a drum installed in the body, and a tub arranged to surround the drum. Wash water is collected in the tub. The washing machine also includes a drive motor for rotating the drum, a detergent box for supplying a detergent, a water supply pipe connected to the detergent box, to supply wash water alone or in a state of being mixed with the detergent supplied from the detergent box, and a drainage pipe for outwardly draining wash water used in a washing cycle. The washing machine further includes a pump and drainage hose, which are connected to an outer end of the drainage pipe, to forcibly drain the wash water.
The above-mentioned washing machine performs a washing operation using friction generated between laundry and wash water in the drum when the laundry falls by gravity during rotation of the drum. Recently, drum washing machines with various additional functions have been developed. For example, a drum washing machine, which has a drying function, not only to wash laundry, but also to dry laundry using hot air, has been developed.
Washing machines, which have a drying function as described above, are classified into a condensation type and an exhaustion type. In a condensation type washing machine, hot air generated from a heater is supplied to a drum by a blowing fan, to dry laundry contained in the drum. In this case, the air used to dry the laundry in the drum is in a hot and high-humid state. The air then flows to an air outlet communicating with a tub. At one side of the air outlet, a nozzle is arranged to inject cold water. By the nozzle, moisture is removed from the hot and high-humid air, to generate dry air, which is, in turn, supplied to the blowing fan.
In an exhaustion type washing machine, hot air generated from a heater and blown by a blowing fan flows to pass through laundry contained in a drum. The hot air is then exhausted to the outside of the washing machine through an exhaust port formed at one side of the washing machine. The exhaust port is connected to a bellows tube connected to a tub. The exhaust port also functions as a breath port when a baby or pet is confined in the washing machine.
In the washing machine, which has the above-mentioned exhaustion type drying function, lint may be produced from laundry during a drying operation. The lint is discharged to the outside of the washing machine through the exhaust port after circulating through the drum along with the hot air.
In order to prevent lint produced from laundry from being accumulated in the exhaust port, which functions to discharge lint to the outside of the washing machine, a structure capable of periodically collecting and removing lint is provided. For example, a lint filter is mounted in the exhaust port, in order to prevent the exhaust port from being clogged by lint when the washing machine is used for a prolonged period of time.
For the simplicity of description, the above-mentioned drying machines, which have a drying function, will be simply referred to as “dryers”.
In the above-mentioned conventional dryer, the exhaust port extends through an outer wall. However, the installer of the dryer does not perform a procedure for identifying the initial state of the exhaust port (namely, the state of the exhaust port in a formation stage thereof). For this reason, the determination as to whether or not the exhaust port satisfies minimum conditions for a desired operation of the dryer is simply made by the installer's determination.
Such a conventional dryer recommends for the user to clean the filter whenever the dryer is used. However, the user may frequently neglect the filter cleaning due to inconvenience and troublesome caused by the cleaning. In this case, the clogging degree of the filter increases as the drying operation is repeated. For this reason, an increase in drying time and an increase in power consumption may occur. When the clogging degree is excessive, lint may float in the drum without being collected by the filter, and may then be attached to the laundry and the inner surface of the dryer. In this case, the laundry may be contaminated by the lint. Furthermore, in the exhaustion type dryer, lint may be accumulated in the exhaust port functioning to exhaust air, which has been used to dry laundry, to the outside of the dryer, so that the lint may interfere with a flow of air. In this case, it is very difficult for the user to recognize such clogging of the exhaust port.
Furthermore, in the conventional dryer, it is possible to determine or identity only the clogging of the exhaust port. The conventional dryer cannot provide any information as to the current clogging degree of the exhaust port or air passage.